Daddy
by ohmyshiznits
Summary: soul lets maka know whos in charge ;) {daddy kink} veryyyy sexual :D


"Aye Maka! Do the dishes" Soul yelled

"No!" Maka yelled back

 _Soul became furious. He then went into the kitchen where maka was sitting at the table on her phone updating her twitter status._

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" soul said furiously yet scary

"Um… n-no?" Maka stuttered out scared for life

 _Soul then grabbed makas arm roughly and then bent her over the table_

"I probably didn't make myself clear enough… Do. The. Dishes" he said angrily

"Y-yes…."

 _Soul then lifted her skirt and smacked her ass really hard, making maka cry out_

"yes what?" soul said wickedly

"y-yes… daddy" she stuttered out

"that's more like it. Now do the fuck dishes"

 _he then went back into his room to watch TV while maka got to work_

 **-LATER THAT DAY-**

"maka come here now!"

 _maka then ran to his room in the snap of a finger_

"Yes d-daddy?"

"you've been a very bad girl today… I think you deserve a punishment"

"I haven't I swear daddy"

 _soul then got up and pinned her against the wall_

"daddy thinks you have, and daddy doesn't lie" he says smirking at her

 _he then starts kissing on her neck. Kissing all of her sensitive spots. making her moan and ache for me_

"daddy please" she moaned with a whisper

 _he then let go of her and went to sit on the bed._

"come her baby girl" he said with the biggest grin ever

 _maka then approached him till she was standing in between his leg_

"sit." He ordered

 _she obeyed and got on her knees_

"make daddy feel good"

 _maka obviously knew what he meant so she went to work. She then unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. She gave it a lick then put it all in her mouth._

"Oh yea. Just like that" he moaned

 _She loved making daddy feel good. Even though he treated her like shit she loved making him proud. She started going faster_

"Fuck yes" he moaned out

 _a few seconds went by and then all of a sudden soul pulled maka up by her hair_

"Ah OW!" she moaned in pain

"daddy wants to save his load for that tight pussy of yours" he whispered seductively in her ear

 _he then picked her up and switched places so know he is in between her legs_

"you want daddy to give baby a reward for doing your chores?"

"Yes daddy"

 _he then started kissing up the inside of her juicy thighs_

"does baby deserve it? I mean… you did give me an attitude this morning?"

"yes daddy… I apologize but–AHH!" maka was cut off with souls tongue licking her clothed pussy

"want daddy to lick your pussy baby?" he said smirking

 _all she could do was nod. He then began to pull down her panties and open her legs wider_

"daddy loves how delicious looking your pussy gets when it's wet"

 _he then took both his thumbs and spread her pussy wide. She could feel his breath on her clit. It made her shiver then suddenly he began sucking hard on her clit_

"AHH OOOHHH" I said throwing my head back

 _he then began flicking his tongue up and down her pussy_

"Uhh! Oh My God Daddy!" she moaned out like a pornstar

"does baby like when daddy licks her pussy?" he said looking up at me continuing to suck on her clit

"Y-yes ughhh fuck, she likes it a lot d-daddy mhmmm" she said keeping eye contact

 _he then starts twirling his tongue in quick circles_

"Oh my—Fuck! Ahh" maka moaned gripping the back of souls head

 _Soul then stuck 2 fingers in makas pussy going at a fast speed_

"D-DADDY IM GONNA CUM, OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM!" maka moaned out

 _soul then took his mouth off her pussy but still fingering her_

"Cum for me. Yea that's it"

 _maka then squirted all over souls fingers._

"AHHH! FUCK" she cried out

 _soul then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked it_

"Mmmm baby's squirt taste delicious"

"daddy" she whimpered

 _soul then kissed up her body. She began shaking a little bit, still token by the great orgasm she just had. He then started nibbling on her ear._

"its daddy's turn now" he whispered in her ear

 _he then took his pants off and flipped maka over on her hands and knees._

"you ready for daddy baby?"

"y-yes sir"

 _he then shoved his dick inside her pussy slowly_

"UH-Ahhhhh!" maka moaned out

"Tight. Just how daddy likes it"

 _he then grabbed makas hair in a handful and pulled her head back forcibly_

"Ohhhhhh!" maka moaned painfully

"Fuck I love your pussy baby"

"P-Please don't say s-stuff like that. AHHH!" she whined

 _he smacked her ass hard enough to leave a full handprint_

"don't fucking tell me what to do" he said so nonchalant

 _god his dick is so huge. He then lets go of makas hair and grips her hips so hard shes gonna have bruises later and started fucking her really quick_

"S-SOUL! Slow down please" she pleaded

 _Soul wanted to taunt her more so he started going inhumanly fast_

"Ohhh! Fuckfuckfuck right there"

"Gonna come baby? That right baby come for daddy" soul said seductively

 _Soul leaned down and started rubbing her clit really fast_

"AHH! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD !" maka cried out

"Yeah baby that's it oh shit fuck!"

 _After their orgasms soul stopped and laid on top of maka_

"You're the best baby"

 _She started whimpering like a little dog. Soul kind of felt bad that he was really rough on her so he started giving her soothing kisses all over her back_

"Daddy can we please take a nap. I'm really tired after that"

"Of course baby"

"oh and by the way…"

 _she then smacked soul right across the face_

"What was that for!"

"my vagina hurts now asshole!"

 _soul couldn't help but chuckle_

"HAHAHA! I love you"


End file.
